Vocaladia Travels
by autumntea30
Summary: OMG THE NAME IS SO LAME OAO;; Sorrryyy Dx  Kagamine Rin has set off on an awesome adventure around her home-kingdom 'Vocaladia'. On her travels, she meets Miku, Kaito, Gakupo, Luka and a boy who goes by the nickname 'Len'  the same name as the Prince .
1. Chapter 1

**owo Er, hello. First fan-fiction thingy. I'm really really horrible at writing stories, so bear (bare? banana D:) with me, PLEASE TAT;; lol so many words _ I'm sorry I made you read this...**

**read and review this D: I need critiques, I'm only a kid so I can't improve without your mean, horrible feedbacks 8'_8)a So, bully me.**

**The characters belong to Vocaloid, Vocaloid 2 from Crypton or whatever else made them I can't care. I just down own these people. Except for the man holding flyers (8'u8)/ He's cool.**

**I wrote the story, so don't copy. If I find this copied and not crediting me, I will kill you forty times (yes that's possible, you reincarnate.) then I'll steal your cookies. No seriously, I _will kill you._**

**

* * *

**

**- Rin's POV -**

My mother handed me a bag. 'This,' She says, 'has a fresh change of outfits, bows, and underwear inside. It also has toiletries as well, in the front pocket.' I groaned in embarrassment. She sighs, and then pulls out a square parcel from her shoulder bag. It was wrapped in brown, smooth paper, and a lemon-yellow ribbon was tied around it to keep it closed. 'This will be your journal. Write anything interesting that happens to you on your journey, or you could use it to sketch drawings. Just use it for something, I guess.' She adds, while handing me the parcel. I take it and put it in the bag she gave me. Mum reaches out and cups my face in her hands. 'Also,' she says in a serious voice, 'don't die until you're really, really old. Or I will slaughter you when I get to heaven.' The last part she smiles thinly and pushes the hair out of my face. 'I love you; Rin, stay good and try to keep in touch with me, okay?' She pecks my forehead. I nod slowly and force a smile onto my face. 'I will, I swear. When I arrive in Haruka I will send you a letter.' I say, trying to sound confident. But I was actually really nervous. 'Good.' Mum says as the train-departing-in-5-minutes-bell goes off. 'Okay then,' I say as I back away towards the train. I took a deep breath and shouted 'I love you!' before getting swallowed up by the rushing crowd.

I looked at my ticket, to see which carriage I was supposed to go in. The ticket told me carriage 5, which, luckily was only a few carriages away from me. I tuck the ticket away into the pocket of my yellow cape and push my way through the crowd towards carriage 5. I accidentally face plant a girl's chest and I fall back before getting pushed forward. 'Agh,' I managed to choke out just as I regained my balance. 'I'm really sorry.' I say, and look up at the girl I ran into. The girl had turquoise hair pulled into two pigtails, and she had a barrette on. Her eyes were a brilliant aqua colour. She blinks at me for a moment, as if she was just registering all the things that happened. 'Oh,' She says, 'you're really short.' I glared at her. 'It's not like I want to be.' I mumble, folding my arms over my chest. 'Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you.' She apologizes. 'Hey, are you heading to carriage 5?' I nod, 'Are you?' 'Yup,' she says, nodding and giving me a big cheesy grin. The girl holds out her hand. 'I'm Miku, Miku Hatsune.' She tells me. I take her hand and shake it. 'I'm Rin Kagamine.' I say. 'Okay, can I call you Rin?' Miku asks, her eyes twinkling. I smile, 'As long as I can call you Miku.' She laughs and then glances at the carriage. 'Uh-oh, let's go or we're going to miss the train!' Miku grabs my arm and begins to drag me through the crowd towards the carriage 5 entrance. 'Hey!' I shout, startled by her sudden action. I stumble helplessly towards the door after her. We had almost reached it when a voice shouted 'Stop right there, you two!' Miku and I swing around thinking that we had done something wrong. A man in a strange, but fancy-looking jacket ran up to us. 'Show me your tickets, or I'm afraid you won't be journeying today,' He grumbles. Miku and I quickly grab our tickets out of our pockets and show the man. He nods. 'Go ahead.' And we quickly run towards the doors and hop into the carriage.

When we are inside, there are compartments or tiny cabins to sit in. Miku and I walk along and search for one that is empty. We find one at the opposite end from where we entered through. Miku slides open the wooden door, and lets me walk in first. I smile at her as a thank you. _I guess she isn't as bad once you get to know her, _I think as I take a seat on the chair. I glance out the window, and see the station disappear off the window. I start to feel a bit homesick as we pass all the brick houses that were basically the exact same as mine. A lot of the houses were identical around here, only the richest people who owned big businesses had higher class houses - or mansions, I should say. The kingdom I live in is wealthy and big, the king and queen are plenty generous and would try to give the less fortunate people who live on the streets fresh food supplies and clean water, also a home to live in. The 'homes' the poorer people lived in weren't like what I lived in with my mother, because the kingdom can't pay a house per. homeless person. So they gave them apartment type homes, or they lived with roommates if they didn't have a family. Then they find the homeless people jobs in factories or clothing shops to help them start earning money to pay living on their own without the kingdom having to pay their wages, etc.

Miku sits across from me and lets out a very loud sigh. 'I'm going to miss home.' She mumbles as she looks out the same window. 'Me too… I'm feeling homesick already.' I say sadly. She looks away from the window and at me. 'How old are you?' She asks, 'I thought you were about twelve at first, for a moment, but when I looked at you properly I thought; _that couldn't be true._' She laughs for a moment. I wait until she stops to speak. 'I'm fourteen,' I say, 'what about you?' 'Um, I'm sixteen. I'm travelling all over the kingdom trying to learn about the history and stories of Vocaladia.' I nod, 'Cool. I'm travelling just for the fun of it.' I say. 'Maybe we could pair up and travel together for a while? It would be safer; after all, since a teenage girl travelling alone wouldn't sound very good…' She trails off and gives me a look as if she's asking; _well, are you in?_ I smile at her kindness, and _did_ take into account of the fact that I was travelling alone, and that it _isn't_ all sunshine and flowers. 'Okay then, I'll travel with you if it's not going to be too much trouble.' I say, grateful she had asked me. 'I was worrying about travelling alone before.' I add, to make her feel better. She grins at me. 'Don't worry; I'm sure we'll make a great team.'

A few seconds later, there was a knock on the wooden door. 'Uh, come in?' Miku calls. The door opens and a man steps in. He had blue hair and blue eyes. 'Oh?' He says, 'Is it alright if I can sit in here with you two? The other cabins were pretty full.' Miku looks at me and I nod. He doesn't look like he was a pedophile or anything. 'Sure.' Miku says, smiling at him gladly. I notice that she was a bit red. The man sits down besides Miku. 'Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself.' He says, glancing from me to Miku. 'I'm Kaito. Nice to meet you two, may I ask what your names are?' 'Er,' I say, deciding to finally speak, 'I'm Rin, and she's Miku.' Kaito smiles at both of us. 'Are you two travelling?' He asks. 'Yes, yes,' Miku says, smiling again. I think she likes Kaito. 'We just decided to be travelling partners. Why are you going to Haruka?' 'I'm travelling also, going around to farms so I can study on how farmers look after their plants and animals. I want to own a farm when I'm older. I'm 20 right now.' 'Oh really?' Miku exclaims, clasping her hands together. 'Wow! Are you going to grow leeks?' 'Possibly,' Kaito says, laughing at her excited reaction, 'I'm going to grow all sorts of fruits and vegetables.' Miku blushes. 'Well if you do, I'd really like some to try.' She says nervously. Kaito laughs again, 'Are you a fan of them?' 'Yes!' Miku squeals. 'Well, I'll certainly let you have some.' He says happily. 'What about you Rin? Have any requests?' 'I like oranges and lemons.' I say. 'Okay then! I shall keep a tab on your orders.' Kaito laughs, and then he pats Miku's head. Her whole face turns red. 'Hehe…' I giggle.

It was an overnight travel to Haruka, and so at about 6 a.m. in the morning, Miku was yelling, 'Rin, Rin! You have to wake up! We're at Haruka station!' and gave me a heart-attack. 'Yes…' I murmur as I scramble to find my bag. 'Kaito is outside waiting for us.' Miku says, smiling dreamily as we walk out of the cabin. I couldn't wait to get outside; the stupid cabin was so small and claustrophobic. We both jump off the train and run over to the tall blue-haired man standing with three ice-cream cones, looking around with a worried look on his face. 'Kaito!' Miku screams over the noise, and waves her arms madly in the air trying to get his attention. He turns his head towards the yelling and spots us. He smiled and stalked over to us with the ice-cream cones. 'Uh,' Kaito says, still smiling, I guess he was relieved to see us in one piece and not trampled on by the rushing crowd. I know I'd probably be, since I'm so short. Rin Pancake; orange flavoured with a hint of lemonade and sweet honey. 'Oh, yes! That's right. I bought some ice-creams while I was waiting. Here Rin, I bought you a lemon flavoured ice-cream. And Miku, sorry, there wasn't any leek flavours, so here, I got a mint one.' I take the ice-cream cone and say thank you, while Miku was like, 'I like anything green anyway! Lettuce, mint, apple…' and took the mint ice-cream happily. She was red again; I guess I should get used to the red face now since every time Kaito is going to be around, Miku will be tomato-fied. This makes me smile though; it's cute to see a girl be head-over-heels in love. But then I think; _will I ever fall in love? Will I get married and have kids? _And it puts me in a sad mood. I sigh, those questions always troubled me. I know, a 14 year old girl shouldn't really be thinking about this stuff yet. But it's hard not to. I've never really liked _anyone _as a crush, only friends seem essential. And a few boys had asked me out, but I didn't like them that way, so I always apologized and said that I don't like them that way. I sigh again, feeling down even more when suddenly Miku's voice interrupted my deep, touching thoughts. 'Rin, are you alright? You seem a little sad.' She asks, and I look at her to see that her face is full of concern. 'I'm alright, just a little homesick, that's all…' I mumble, trailing off. I glance at the train as it departs off to the next city. 'Oh,' Miku says, 'it'll be alright. You can still keep in touch with your mum!' She smiles at me as she grabs my hands. 'Ah, I _should_ write a letter to my mum, just to tell her I arrived here in Haruka, safe and sound.' I say, forcing a smile onto my face. 'She requested me to do it.' Miku giggles and gives me a quick hug, before turning to Kaito. 'Um, there is a post office around here somewhere; if we get a map we should be able to find it.' Kaito explains. 'Oh, that's good,' I say. 'Yep, let's go find a map! Come on, Kaito,' Miku links arms with Kaito and me, and begins to drag us towards a man holding flyers.


	2. Chapter 2

**i've already wrote 2 chapters so far whilst waiting for the stupid spam thing to bug off u_u; Yes, the story is a happy go lucky thing, nobody has died (yet, that I have planned) and there is a STUPID HAPPY ENDING ouo And there is no gay couples etc, because that is just... awkward for me, since I just... I can't see any Vocaloids being gay... yet... heh... 3_3 I'm such an innocent little freak.**

**On with the boring stuff, I don't own these characters from Vocaloid. Partly because a) I'm too young b) I don't really know japanese and c) I'm not awesome.**

**But I wrote the story. DON'T STEAL. I'll shoot burning hot tea bags at your head.**

**R&R please :3 Thank you.**

* * *

**- Miku's POV -**

The man who was holding flyers turns to us. 'Oh? What's this?' He says, smiling. I laugh, and smile. 'Is the flyers you're holding maps?' I ask, feeling happy that I can cheer up Rin. She was acting really strange once we got off the train. The man nods, 'Why yes, they're brochures. Are you looking for one, perhaps?' 'Yup, we're new to Haruka, so we don't know our way around.' I explained. The man laughs, 'Well here's a map for each of you!' He exclaims, and hands a brochure to each of us. 'The map is on the back page. The brochure also tells you about the nice tourist destinations you should visit. May I ask why you're here?' 'Thank you,' Kaito says, giving me a break from all the talking. 'We're visiting Haruka because we're travelling around Vocaladia.' 'Oh, wow, that seems fun,' the brochure man says, nodding as if he approves, 'I've always wanted to travel, but I'm too old now,' He laughs, and Kaito joins in too. We end up all laughing for a few seconds, and then silence. 'So I shall let you continue on your journey now, have fun!' He says, and walks off. 'He's nice.' Rin says after a few moments of silence as we all take in the conversation we had. 'Yes,' I agree and look at Kaito. 'So, to the post office we go?' Kaito looks at the brochure. 'Yep, it's not far from here, luckily.' He says, and looks up at us. 'And after Rin writes and posts her letter, we can go sight seeing for the day.' 'Yay!' I say and clap my hands together. Kaito laughs and it makes me blush. Maybe I like him a little… I look at Rin, who's smiling at me. Oh, she noticed. I smile at her too and re-link arms with her. 'To the post office we go!' I exclaim, and point at where I thought it would be. 'Uh, Miku, it's this way,' Kaito says, smiling at me and pointing in the opposite direction. My face turns red, _again_. 'Oops,' I mumble, feeling embarrassed. Rin giggles and grins at me. 'Let's go,' I say, and I grab her arm and drag her behind me as we catch up to Kaito.

We reach the post office a few minutes later, Rin and I panting from trying to catch up to Mr. Very Long Legs. 'Um, I'll go into the post office with Rin,' I say, smiling. 'You wait out here Kaito,' Kaito nods, 'Okay, don't take too long or I'll get bored.' He jokes. Rin and I giggle. We both walk into the post office and look around. 'It's bigger than the post office in Tsuki.' Rin gasps, 'Yeah, it's so more _modern _looking.' I agree. But then I turn to Rin, 'You know I like Kaito, right?' I hiss, looking around to make sure he hadn't followed us in or anything. 'Yes?' She says, 'You blush every time he talks or looks at you. I think it's really cute.' She giggles. I blush, embarrassed and then sigh. 'I don't think he likes me very much though…' I mumble sadly. 'Really?' She gasps, 'I think he likes you more than me.' This makes me smile, because she is trying to cheer me up. 'Thank you, Rin, you're so nice.' I say, hugging her. 'But please don't tell Kaito, okay?' 'I promise,' She says, 'you're my friend. Of course I'd never tell him without your permission.' This makes me blush. 'You're so cute!' I squeal, hugging her again. She laughs nervously, her whole face red. _I wish I was so cute and innocent like her… _I think as I watch her walk over to one of the benches so she can write a letter.

When Rin finishes writing her letter and posts it, she comes skipping over to me. She seems much happier now. 'I'm glad I wrote that letter, I don't feel as homesick anymore,' she explains as we walk out the doors of the post office. I'm surprised to see Kaito talking to a man and a woman. The man had purple hair tied up in a long ponytail and the woman had pink hair that was tied into two plaits. Kaito turns his head and waves at us and we come running over to him. 'Oh?' the lady with pink hair says, 'Are these the two cute girls you were talking about?' She smiles at us. 'Yes,' Kaito says gladly and pats me on the head which makes me turn red. 'Hello!' She says to Rin and me, 'I'm Luka Megurine, nice to meet you both.' She shakes our hands happily. 'Uh,' she says as she glances at the man with purple her who was standing beside her. 'This is my boyfriend, Gakupo Kamui.' Gakupo smiles at us and holds out his hand. Rin and I shake it happily. 'Hello,' Rin says happily. 'Hi!' I exclaim, smiling. Kaito looks at us both, 'These two were my childhood friends. It was a surprise to see them in Haruka.' He explains, 'They're travelling also.' 'You must be Miku, right?' Luka asks as gestures towards me. 'Yup, I am definitely Miku!' 'And you must be Rin?' She asks, nodding to Rin. She nods and smiles. 'That's good,' Luka says. 'Kaito was talking about you both while you were in the post office. He said you two were very funny and cute.' Kaito blushes at this. He looked so cute I felt my face turning red too. I look at Rin and her cheeks were a little pink. 'He did?' She says, smiling, and then she looks at me. I laugh nervously. 'How old are you two?' Luka asks. 'I'm 16, and Rin is 14,' I say, 'how old are you?' 'I'm 18, and Gakupo is the same age as Kaito, 20.' Luka explains. Gakupo turns around at taps Luka's shoulder. Luka looks up. 'What's wrong?' She asks. 'Kaito asked if we'd like to go travelling with him, Miku and Rin.' He says. 'Do you want to go?' 'Do you?' Luka asks. 'Yes,' He says. 'Okay then, we'll travel with them for a while.' Luka says, smiling. A few seconds later, Rin's stomache growled loudly. 'Ah,' Rin says, 'sorry!' 'Hungry, Rin?' Luka laughs. 'It's around lunch time, so we should go get some food.' 'O-okay,' Rin stammers, embarrassed.

We find ourselves standing outside a huge café. It was called "Café de Voca". 'Well, I heard from a few people around here that this is a good café.' Gakupo explains. 'They serve delicious food. And it's cheap.' Luka nods, 'I think I've been here before too. I loved their tuna sandwiches and salad.' She says, and I think I see drool running down the side of her mouth. 'Well what are we waiting for?' Kaito asks, 'Let's go inside and get a seat.' So we all walk into "Café de Voca" and find a booth that is next to a window. Since the booth could only seat four people, and there were five of us, I grab a chair from a nearby table and pull it onto the end of the booth. I then sit down in the chair. A maid comes over to the table and smiles. 'Welcome to Café de Voca!' She exclaims happily. 'Here are five menus.' She places the pile of menus on the table and clasps her hands in front of her. 'I hope you all find a meal on there that tickles you fancy. When you do, please ring this bell,' she pauses and picks up a bell that was in the middle of the table, 'and one of the maids will come over and take your order. When you're done, come up to the front where the register is and pay your bill. I hope you enjoy your experience here in Café de Voca!' She then skips off back to the front. 'Interesting service,' Rin hisses to me. I giggle, because it was a pretty funny introduction.


End file.
